Percy's dream
by r7e7d
Summary: When Harry chooses to question Percy the Exchange Student's strange back-story, they witness something they never expected, something that surprises them. Based off of PercyJacksonAlways's tournament of power, starting at the end of the tenth chapter. Art by Blue-Wave-789 Set During GoF and after the Giant War, post chapter 10 of tournament of power
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a story that I came up with, after reading ****PercyJacksonAlways** '**s ****tournament of power's 10th chapter, where Harry decides to attempt to kidnap Percy, in order to question him about his suspicions of Percy being a Death Eater. If you want more backstory, and for all of this to make sense, I highly suggest you go read the story (at least up through chap 10, as that's when this begins), it is an amazing read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the back-story or characters. **

The three approached Percy, who was lying in bed, asleep. After sneaking into his room, they went towards the bed, in attempt to grab him, and drag him off. As they got about halfway across the room, they stopped, as he had started twitching. They froze, afraid that he had detected them, and started looking for a way to get out, without causing any more trouble. As they crept toward the door, they froze again, responding to a noise. It was Percy. He was screaming. Over and over and over again. Slowly, they screams turned into a name.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. "ANNABETH!"

The Trio looked at him in shock, as he stopped screaming, but began twitching violently, like he was having a seizure.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed. He twisted in his bed, and his head jerked up "I will find you!" He shouted. "I will find you and I will KILL you!" He shouted.

The Trio stood, frozen, fearing for their lives. Had this strange boy somehow discovered them in his sleep, and was threatening to kill them? For Harry, it wasn't as scary as for the others, he was used to getting death threats, but not from someone who was asleep, who by all rights shouldn't have realized they were there.

When they looked back, he was staring right at them, but his eyes were still closed.

"I will KILL you for what you've done to her!" The Trio looked at each other, startled. They had no idea who Annabeth was, much less had done anything to her.

Percy lied back down, and his head returned to it's original position.

"Annabeth, it's okay. Don't leave me. Annabeth, hold on Annabeth." He muttered in his dream.

"I love you. I love you Annabeth, I don't know what I would do without you. Hold on, Annabeth, please hold on." He mumbled, seemingly grief stricken. The Trio looked at each other again, a little embarrassed, sure they were about to kidnap the guy, but they were standing here, listening to what was probably his worst nightmare.

"I love you Annabeth. I love you, I love you, I love you…" He repeated again and again, his voice getting softer each time. He leaned forward, and for a second, he froze. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, his face contorted with pain.

"NO! No! no, no no n-no no." He said. "You can't be dead, you can't be dead. Not after all we've been through, no, you can't be dead." Percy sobbed, and started crying in his sleep. He jerked upward, and his eyes flew open, but they were glazed over, seeing something else.

The Trio jumped back in surprise, and were halfway through drawing their wands before they realized he was still asleep.

"I will destroy you! Do you hear me Thanatos! I will destroy your doors, I will destroy you, and through you remain to Nyx! DO YOU HEAR ME! THANATOS!" He yelled. He continued like this for a while, before he began sobbing again, his eyes closing. Mumbling "Annabeth" and "I love you" before returning to raging at the world and at a person named Thanatos, though the Trio heard the names "Arachne" and "Tartarus" occasionally. Once they even heard him yelling at a person named Luke, though that didn't last long, and he quickly turned to sobbing afterward. After what felt like days, the Trio heard footsteps in the corridor. Ron and Hermione panicked, as that was the only way out. Harry quickly pulled something out of his pocket with the help of his wand that the others soon realized was the invisibility cloak.

"Quick, under this guys." Harry whispered. Just as they managed to get under the cloak and against a wall, they saw Thalia and Nico burst into the room, with panicked expressions. They scanned the room, and the reached for what the Trio presumed to be their wands before their eyes landed on Percy, still in bed, thrashing and screaming. When Nico saw this, his eyes widened even further, before nudging Thalia and pointing to him. When Thalia's turned, she gasped and rushed over to Percy, trying to shake him awake.

"Percy! Percy wake up! Its just a dre-"

She was cut off as his eyes opened to the same glazed look, swinging his arm, hitting Thalia hard in the chest, sending her lean but muscular frame flying across the room. _God he's strong. I'm glad we did have time to try and grab him, we might all be dead now._ Thought Harry.

Seemingly undeterred by the fact his friend was lying in a crumpled heap against the wall, Nico rushed up to Percy, shaking him violently and snapping his fingers in front of Percy's face.

"Wake up! Wake up you idiot! It's not real! Den eínai sta Tártara sas Fýkia enkéfalo! Xypní̱ste!" he shouted in a language the Trio couldn't understand.

"WAKE UP!" Nico yelled with more force than humanly possible, his voice shaking the tower's floor.

WAKE UP! _The words reverberated in Percy's mind, snapping him out of his grief. Then he started to remember. And as Tartarus faded around him, he woke up. _

The Trio saw Percy's eyes flutter open, having shut again after throwing Thalia against the wall, and his eyes didn't have the glazed look this time.

"Percy? Percy? Are you okay?" Nico asked the newly awakened boy on the bed.

"No." He mumbled. "Well, maybe now. Thanks."

"What happened?' Nico asked. As he did this, the Trio heard Thalia groan from up against the wall as she began picking herself up off the floor.

"Nightmare." The Trio heard him say. Even Harry felt sorry for him. Harry had some pretty bad nightmares, but none of his were ever as bad as this.

"Tartarus." Percy continued._I wonder what that is. _Thought Harry. _I'll have to ask Hermione later_. He decided.

"Monster." Percy said, continuing his stream of words."Annabeth. Dead. Arachne." Percy practically whispered, his voice fading, but the Trio still managed to catch a few words.

"... Doors….. Thanatos ….. Nyx … Dead… Broken….. Phlegethon … Gone…. Her….. Love…." Percy mumbled before breaking into tears. Nico looked sad, but seemed like he had no idea what to do, when Thalia walked over and started trying to comfort Percy.

"It's okay, shhh, it's okay. She's fine…. you'll see her soon… you made it out…. saved us…. closed the doors…."

"BUT I COULDN'T SAVE BOB!" Percy yelled, and the cups in the room started to shake, and the Trio could hear something that sounded suspiciously like pipes straining from the bathroom.

"OR DAMASEN! OR THE DRAKON! OR SMALL BOB!" Percy continued to rage, while listing off countless names that the Trio lost track off, though a few caught in their minds.

"OR LUKE!... OR ETHAN!... OR SELINA … OR... or... Beckendorf!" Percy continued to shout, and soon the whole tower was shaking.

"Or Bianca.." Nico muttered to himself.

Percy listed off a few more names before curling into a ball and continuing to cry.

"I saw them, I saw them all….. They blamed me…. I failed them…. They cursed me….. Calypso… Arai…"

"It wasn't real Percy, it wasn't real." said Nico. " I talked to half of those people. They don't blame you. None of them do." _What? _Harry thought. _They were talking about those people like they were dead….. but Nico said he talked to them…. this doesn't make any sense!_

"You're right, I guess it was just a part of the nightmare." Percy said, starting to calm down. As he did, the shaking in the tower slowly came to a stop. _S__trange, very strange, this was already strange, and it just keeps getting stranger. I REALLY need to talk to Hermione after this. _Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, yes it was." Thalia said, still trying to calm Percy down. "This one was the worst yet, wasn't it?" Thalia asked him, concerned.

"Yes." Percy admitted. "They've been getting worse ever since we left Annabeth."

"We'll have to talk to Chiron about that." Nico said. "But I'm sure you'll see her soon."

"Yeah." Percy said wistfully. " It's strange, I almost feel like she's here now." Percy said, then turned to look straight at the Trio.

Harry started to panic, but forced himself to calm down, after checking to make sure they were all safely inside the cloak, he held perfectly still, and motioned for the others to do so as well.

After an unsettling long period of time, Percy averted his gaze, and the others followed suit.

Still slightly startled by Percy's reaction, the Trio took that time to excuse themselves, before sneaking back to the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N, sorry if there is some slight OOC, but Percy is delusional, and Thalia and Nico are on the verge of panic, try to get Percy to calm down, before he either A) blows their cover or B) kills someone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

Harry walked back to the common room, shaken. As he threw the cloak off of him and his friends, he looked at them, and they seemed just as, if not more, shaken than he was.

"What the bloody hell happened back there?" Ron half shouted.

"I have absolutely no idea, Ron." replied Hermione

"Wait, what! Hermione doesn't have an idea? Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. I fell asleep before we went to grab Percy, and now I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it." Ron replied, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Not funny, Ronald." Hermione stated sternly.

"What! I was serious!" Ron replied incerulusly.

"Okay, okay you two. Quit fighting. Just to make sure I haven't gone bonkers, can someone tell me again what just happened?" Harry stated, hoping to avoid a fight between his two best friends.

"Alright." Ron says. "We leave the dorm to go and kidnap Percy, because we think he is a Death Eater. When we get to his room, he starts screaming bloody murder, before shouting a name, and then giving whoever he thinks he is talking to multiple death threats. After going through a huge mood swing, he turns over and starts professing his love to the person who's name he was shouting. Until he stops, says shes dead, and returns to raging at the world. He switches between the two, until his friends show up, he throws one so hard I'm surprised she didn't break her back, after which the two wake him up. When he wakes up, he mumbles a bunch of weird sounding words to his friends, until he starts screaming names of people he killed, before looking right at us, even though we've got the invisibility cloak. Basically, it was really, really weird." Ron says very quickly, out of breath at the end.

"Don't forget the fact Percy kept mumbling names, and not only did Nico shout at him in a weird language, he also said he talked to dead people…" Hermione paused mid sentence, like she realized something important as she was talking.

"What scared me the most was the death threats. He sounded like he was more than willing to go through with them. Oh, yeah, Hermione, do you have any idea what Tartarus is? He said that a few times, and it sounded important." Harry interjected.

"Urgh! I know I've heard it before, and I also recognized some of the other names he said, but I can't place it. I also know I've heard that language Nico talked to him in, it sounded familiar, but It just seems…..." Hermione trailed off again, and her eyes lit up.

"Hermione….?" Ron questioned.

"That's it!" She shouted, and began searching the room for something.

"What's it?" Harry asked, half expecting her answer.

"Library!" She shouted as she jumped through the portrait hole and began running down the hall.

After recovering from his shock, Ron ran up to the portrait hole and yelled after her:

"Hermione! It's the middle of the night!"

"I guess…." Hermione's footsteps slowed, before redoubling their pace. "But this is important! See you at breakfast!" She yelled, rounding a corner.

"I guess we'll wait till breakfast then." Said Harry.

"Yeah. Turning in doesn't sound like that bad of an idea now that you mention it." Ron said, yawning.

"I guess. What do you make of all of this, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, Harry. The way he said those threats though, I really think he meant them."

"I know. What would make him want to kill someone that much?"

"Maybe he's just a Death Eater, and doesn't mind killing people. That's my best guess at least."

"Dunno. I guess we'll just wait till morning then." Harry said as they walked up the stair to the dormitory.

"G'night Harry." Ron said as they lied down on their beds, closing the curtains.

"G'night."

**A/N sorry for the wait, I wasn't if I should/could continue this story. I'm not sure if some of the HP characters are OOC, as its been a while since I've read the HP books, and don't know their characters as intimately as the PJO/HOO ones. Any reviews would be helpful, as they help me improve my writing, so that you guys and girls can have a better story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

Harry and Ron got up and headed down to breakfast, hoping to find Hermione, as she wasn't in the common room when they had woken up. As they walked in, they saw Hermione, sitting where they normally sat, with her nose in a book. The way she always did when she was trying to work something out. When they sat down, as usual, Hermione didn't look up. She just kept reading.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you in there?"

"Hunh? Oh, yeah." Was the intelligent reply he received.

"Wait, where are Percy and his friends?" Harry stated, realizing that the students from Chiron's Elite School weren't sitting across from them, as they normally did.

"Yeah, where are they?" Ron said, looking around.

"Wha-?" Hermione said, looking up from her book. "Oh, yeah, they're sitting at the end of the table, avoiding everyone. See?" She continued, pointing to the end of the table father inside of the Great Hall.

"Hunh. Maybe it has something to do with his nightmare last night." Ron replied.

Just as he said this, they heard a loud bang from Percy's direction. It appeared that he had slammed his fists into the table in frustration.

"I'm taking a walk." He announced before storming out of the Great Hall.

"Should we follow him?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Mr. Potter?" Asked a voice from behind them. As the group turned, they saw it was Mcgonagall. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you." She said, as Harry stood up to follow the order.

Upon his return, he looked at his two friends, and said:

"Apparently so, Ron."

"Wait, Dumbledore asked you to follow Percy? I told you he was a Death Eater!" Ron said.

"Not exactly…." Was the immensely descriptive reply he got.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter and long delay, its because this is just a bridge to my next idea. I have been working on this, ( I actually have 2 chapters typed,) but not this chapter, as my ideas have been elsewhere (in two said chapters). there will be another update soon! P.S. if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, please tell me so i can fix them. I've already gone back to (try) fixing the last two chapters!**

**Note: due to the fact that i have already finished the next chapter, if i get 5 reviews, i will push myself (and my editing time, hur hur)and realse tonight. if not, i will attempt to continue with my normal schedule of bi to tri- daily updates, that is there for a reason, but i feel like being nice to you lot, and would really like some feedback. If i don't i will understand, adn i won't try something that could be considered (or is it most definitely) underhanded like this. **


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N I am switching from third(ish) person to first person for the next few chapters, as I feel it tells the story better in this case. However, I would like your opinion, after this next section, would you guys and girls like me to stay in first or third person, or even continue to switch between the two? I will take any response into consideration, however if I feel that any piece would do best in one or the other, that piece will be in that perspective.**

**PERCY**

I walked around a corner to see Annabeth lying on the floor, in the middle of the hall.

"Annabeth? How'd you get here?" I said in confusion. Then I took a closer look, to find her bruised and bleeding, cut in a thousand places, with her knife that she had lost in Tartarus buried in her stomach."Oh gods, Annabeth."

"P-P-Percy? He-help me….. P-Please….. Percy…." Annabeth's voice was only a whisper. I knelt next to her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, I'm here. What happened?" I held her broken body in my arms, her blood seeping in to my clothes, but I didn't care. She needed me, and I would help her. Period.

"Pe-Percy….." Was the only response I received. I needed to get help, but I couldn't leave Annabeth, and there was no way I could move her, it would probably make her way worse, and it might have even killed her. That was when I remembered that the Trio had been following me.

"Go! Get help! Hurry!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Annabeth, it's okay, I'm here now. What happened? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mon….Monster." She said between dwindling gasps of breath.

I heard footsteps, and I looked over my shoulder, not to see help, as I had hoped, but the Trio behind me, wards raised, slowly circling around.

"What are you three still doing here? Get help!" I shouted at them, not understanding why them hadn't already.

"Percy, I need you to step away slowly. I think that thats a Bog-" Harry said, before he was interrupted mid sentence by me.

"What is the Gods' name are you doing! Can't you see thats she's dying! She needs help, not some idiots brandishing sticks at her!" I shouted, my anger rising.

"P-Percy…" Annabeth mumbled.

"I don-" Harry started.

"What are you still doing here! GO! NOW!" I shouted with so much force that the tower trembled.

The Trio continued to circle me, trying to get to Annabeth, still brandishing their sticks like she was some sort of monster.

"P-P-" A deep sigh escaped Annabeth, and she slumped in my arms. She had stopped moving entirely, and was a limp as a rag doll. I placed my head against her chest, trying to hear for and signs of breathing. When I heard nothing, I desperately checked for a pulse. She didn't have one.

She was, dead? It took me a few seconds for it to hit me, but when it did, it hit me like a train. She was dead. Annabeth was _dead_. I was holding the limp, _dead _body of my Girlfriend, who I had fallen into Tartarus for. After all we had been through, She was here, in my arms, _DEAD_. I had failed her. She had trusted me with there life, and I messed it up, and now she was gone. Annabeth was DEAD.

I stood up slowly, setting her body on the floor. I turned, and saw the three standing behind me. They should have gone to get help, but they just stood there. Not just standing there in shock, no, that might have been excusable. No. They stood there, Twigs raised, as though they saw some strange monster rather than a person they had just let die. They could have gone to get help. But the didn't. They just left her here to die. She was _dead._ She was dead because of _them._

Thats when I felt in shatter. The crystal ball inside of me cracked. Anger flowed through my veins, Anger towards the people who left her to die.

_Last time, I had Annabeth to smooth over the broken glass..._

I uncapped Riptide, not caring about my cover, and the ground began to shake.

_This time, I didn't because she was DEAD._

I was going to DESTROY those who left Annabeth to die.

_Boy, would they wish I did. Boy, would they wish I did._

**A/N don't worry, the story will be returning to its basic principles soon, and all will be resolved. Or, well, sorta. This will be resolved. ****I'm moving to a fight scene next, just because I had an idea, and wanted a little variety, (and I had gotten a bit fed up with rage-powers given to other demigods, but not percy) and as a new way to leak info.**

**I've made a decision. I will write this as it comes to me, and update around every 2 or 3 days if I have a chapter that I feel is up to scratch. As such, if I have a large idea, this may mean that I have stuff pre-typed. This will help even out my very sporadic writing schedule. However, when I reach a multiple of 5 reviews, (hence this chapter) I will release a chapter of my pre-written stuff early (if it exists) as a thank you. This may mean that the next chapter won't come out on time (because I just released it) but if I do have another chapter, the schedule will continue as if nothing happened. Thanks!**

**In reply to PercyJacksonAlways: No problem! Thanks for telling me about the HP characters, it really helps.**

**In reply to ****Daughter of Apollo 14****: yes, I agree. thank you for the complement.**

**In reply to ****Whiskertail: thanks! I hope I can keep this the same even with the short-term focus shift.**

**P.S. I personally find it sorta sad how I only have 1 review per two hundred views. Am I doing something wrong?**


	5. Chapter 5: Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/NHere is the next chapter, on time with the schedule, as the last chapter as a Thank-You for five reviews.**

**HARRY**

I watched as Percy stood up from the boggart, and turned to face us. His eyes, normally soft and care-free, had a hard, harsh anger to them. As he looked at us, his eyes seemed shattered, as though they had been made of glass, and someone took a sledgehammer to them. His pupils and Irises looked as though they were fractured, and though they were now four or five pieces of what used to be a common whole. In those broken eyes, I saw levels hate and power that I had only seen in one pair of eyes before. Voldemort's.

He turned on us, and released something between a scream and a shout that was charged with power. The Earth began to shake beneath our feet, and I felt a straining in my chest, as though my blood was refusing to be moved by my heart. As a sword appeared out of nowhere in Percy's hand, I realized something had gone horribly, horribly wrong. His eyes burned with such rage and hatred, I felt sorry for whoever that amount of anger was being directed at. That was when I realized he was glaring at _Us._ I probably noticed it earlier, but some part of me simply refused to accept the fact that some one i had considered a friend (even though I had some doubts about his backstory) was looking at us with murder in his eyes. That was also when I noticed what exactly he was willing to do. I had no idea what had caused him to act this way, but I realized that we were probably going to end up in a fight for our lives.

My instincts taking over, I took charge.

"Ron, go get the other exchange students. Maybe they know what to do about this. GO!" I said.

"What about you gu-" Ron started to say.

"We can hold our own. Get the others. NOW RON!" I shouted.

As Ron turned down the corridor, sprinting in the direction of Gryffindor tower, Percy's eyes flew open, when they had shut, I wasn't quite sure. He bellowed, and repeated the same ominous threat from his dream:

"I will KILL you for what you've done to her!" Percy raged. I heard Rons footsteps increase their pace, presumably he had still been in ear-shot.

I leveled my wand at percy, hoping to end the fight before it began.

"_Stupify!_" I yelled. As the red jet of light flew from my wand, the vapor in the air seemed to condense in front of him, forming a shield that deflected the spell. This only seemed to aggravate him, as he swung his sword, only for it to be block by a hastily cast, and subsequently failing, Shield charm. As I raised my ward to blast him in the back, he turned to me, green eyes burning with hatred, while his sword continued to slowly but surely cut its way through the Shield Charm standing between it and it's victim. His eyes locked on my ward arm, and he closed them, a look of intense concentration on his face. I steadied my arm, and shouted:

"_Petrificus Tota-_!" His eyes jumped open, and he jerked his head to the side.

To my surprise, my arm obeyed, swinging itself in the same direction, until my wand was pointed at….

"..._Lus!_"

Hermione fell to the floor, not expecting to be hit from behind.

Percy turned his full attention to me, and as he approached, I cast a Shield Charm, hoping to block the inevitable sword strike. Instead of trying to break through my defenses however, he just walked up to me, and raised his arm. I suddenly flew backwards, but rather than being pushed back, it felt like a force was pulling from inside. I slammed against a wall, almost blacking out from the impact. My eyes watered automatically, and I felt myself start to slide up the wall, much in the same way as I had been pulled into it. As I was pressed against the wall, I felt the saliva in my mouth start to move, forcing it's way into my windpipe. I tried to cough, but I couldn't, and as I started to pass out from lack of oxygen, I heard footsteps from the corridor.

**A/N And it isn't even the full moon! cookies (and a shout out) to anyone who can get that reference. Tell me in a PM or review to get you internet cookie! Like this one (::)**


	6. Chapter 6: Thalia

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters.**

**A/N Congratulations to (guest) for getting the reference! Here is your internet cookie. (::) **

**THALIA**

As I rushed down the Hall with Nico and Ron, he explained what had happened. Dumbledore had told Harry about a Boggart in the school, which he asked them to go and investigate, as it was strange for a boggart to be out of hiding at this time of day. Ron had actually wondered out loud why Dumbledore didn't send a teacher, and I agreed with him, but we didn't have much time to think about it. When they got close, they had started following Percy, because he was going into the hall that the boggart was in. Even though the Trio hadn't gotten a good look at the boggart, from what Ron told me Percy said, I was pretty sure that the Boggart had turned into a dead or dying Annabeth.

We arrived to see Hermione lying on the floor, stiff as a board. I hopped she was okay, but I focused my attention to Harry. He was pinned half-way up a wall, but without anything holding him up. He was squirming and clawing at his throat, and Percy was standing in front of him with an outstretched arm. If it weren't for the situation, I might have laughed, it looked so ridiculously much like the force choke that it was funny. Percy turned his head towards me, and I saw his eyes, them looked like the had broken into a thousand different pieces, and they burned with a hatred that by the looks of it, even scared Nico.

"Oh gods. Annabeth told me about this once, one time when they were in Tartarus, Percy snapped, and started turning Misery's poison against her. Then he started to choke her on her own te-..." I said before realizing that was exactly what was happening to Harry. I quickly activated Aegis, and called his name, in an attempt to force him to put Harry down.

Percy looked at me, then turned his body to face me, and finally let his arm drop, at which point Harry fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

"Percy! Why are you doing this?" One of us asked.

"Why? WHY?" He shouted before glaring at us in a way that I never thought I would see him glare. The glare of someone who wanted to kill.

"WHY!" He shouted again, the ground trembled and the floor cracked. "Because Annabeth is DEAD! Thats why! And because these traitors left her to!" His rage filled eyes focused on Ron. "Wait, you're in league with them! How dare you betray us like this! How dare you betray _Annabeth_ like THIS!" He shouted, half out of his mind. The ground began to tremble violently, and I saw the lake thrashing against it's shores through the window. Percy's rage filled eyes focused on Ron again, before he swung his arm in an arc violently in front of him, and Ron flew into the wall of the corridor, even though Percy hadn't touched him with enough force to render him unconscious.

"Nico, do you have any idea what that was?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Nico said "When Annabeth told me about the time in Tartarus, it got me thinking that if he could control other forms of water, and the human body is about 60% water… I never got to find out, because Annabeth always kept him under control, but now that shes gone….."

"You mean to tell me that he is controlling our _blood_!" I shouted, more than slightly worried about Percy's newfound ability.

"Ye-yes..?" Nico replied sheepishly, as though he thought I might turn on him, much like Percy had.

"Well, thats just great. Nico, you go left, I go right. Lets see if we can knock him out." I pulled out my Mace can and turned it into a spear, as its rather hard to knock someone out with an arrow.

As we began circling, Nico stepped into the shadows, and I realised that if he needed to get out, he could, blood-control or no. I was grateful that we had an alternative. I felt my arms start being pulled to the side, but I held them in place, then raised Aegis so that Percy had full view of it. He didn't even flinch. It might have been because of Tartarus, the fact he had killed Medusa, that he was in a half insane rage state, or a combination of the three, but he didn't even react to the fact that he was staring at Medusa's face. Well, so much for that plan.

He bellowed, and slammed riptide into my shield, and I felt my knees buckle slightly at the blow. While his rage was giving him strength, half-insanity doesn't help your technique all that much. Nico came in from the side, trying to hit Percy's head with the flat of his blade, but Percy simply thrust his free arm in Nico's direction, and the son of Hades flew up against the wall, two feet above the ground, and stayed there, despite his obvious struggles. I tried to stab Percy under his guard while his sword was locked against my shield, but Percy's eyes flared, and my arm stopped mid-stab. I growled in frustration, and stabbed again, and my arm obeyed, though sluggishly.

Percy was expecting it however, and parried my encumbered lunge with ease, before spinning and striking at me, which I barely managed to block with Aegis. He didn't attempt to avoid it, but simply continued to batter at me shield, defeating me with pure force rather than skill just because he _could_. This frustrated me, and I growled again, and I felt power sweeping through me. I felt his control snap, much in the same way Kronos' did, and I moved to disarm him with my spear. He noticed the change, and dodged my strike, before launching a fury of blows at me with an amount strength and speed that I had never seen before from him, which I was hardly able to block or avoid, and gave me almost no room for went on for some time, with Nico still struggling against the wall, until my adrenaline rush waned slightly and exhaustion spread across my body.

If Percy was tired, he didn't show it, or more likely didn't realize it, in the level of rage that he was my manic energy depleted, I felt his control seep back into my limbs, slowing my movements and exhausting me even more. I wondered how long I could keep this up until my ADHD brain spotted a dead Annabeth lying on the floor. _Thats what set him off._ I thought, an idea springing to my mind.

"Nico! Go get Annabeth!" I shouted. "I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can! Go!"

Nico looked at me puzzled, before he spotted the corpse as well, and his eyes widened in realization. The shadows enveloped him, and he was gone.

As I was looking at him, Percy took advantage of the distraction, and his sword dug into my thigh. My knees buckled and my eyes misted in pain, and I felt myself completely lose control of my limbs. As I sunk to the ground, I felt myself being lifted up onto the air, as though I was being pulled from inside…..

**A/N: Tell me how I did with Thalia. I don't read much with her in it, and I think she is rather OOC. (I was afraid of just writing her in the story, but I just had to go right into her **_**perspective**_**, now didn't I. Uurrgh.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N 10 Reviews, so here is the update, as promised!**

**ANNABETH**

I was standing in the green in the middle of the original cabins when I saw Nico appear from the shadows in front of the Athena cabin. His eyes scanned the crowd, and I began walking towards him, wondering why he was here. He spotted me and beckoned me over urgently. I ran next to him.

"Annabeth, I need you to come with me before your boyfriend sinks half of England." He said.

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but I said:

"Okay, I gue-" I hadn't even finished my sentence before he grabbed my arm and the shadows absorbed us, presumably taking us to wherever Percy was. I was Happy to be able to see him, but I was rather worried with what Nico meant by 'Sink half of England'.

When we appeared behind Thalia, I saw her, suspended two feet in the air in the middle of the hall, her spear and Aegis lying on the floor, with her arms to her throat and legs flailing. Percy stood in front of her his arm outstretched, pointing at her throat, his palm open. The bodies of three teenager were slowly lifting themselves into the air, much like normal water usually did when he was mad. His normally beautiful sea green eyes were filled with hate, burning with a fire I had only seen in two places, or well, sets of eyes before: Ares, and his in Tartarus. His eyes had a broken look to them, and his normal, cute, lopsided grin, was twisted in a evil, half-mad smirk that reminded me eerily of Luke after he had gone bad. I spotted myself lying dead on the floor, which was slightly strange and unsettling, but I instantly knew what had happened. I rushed over to him and started shaking his shoulders, and turning his head to look at him.

"Percy! Percy! Look at me! Its me, Annabeth! I'm fine! Percy! Snap out of it!" I shouted, pouring my soul into the words. I wasn't a charm-speaker, but I tried my hardest to be one, at least for Percy.

He looked at me, and his eyes slowly mended themselves, becoming whole again. Thalia and the bodies of the teens fell to the floor, and the hate in his eyes was immediately replaced with such deep sorrow that just seeing him like this made me want to cry.

"Anna- Annabeth?" He questioned.

I hugged him tightly and replied:

"It's okay, were together." Repeating his words from what felt like so long ago.

"Oh gods, Annabeth. You're alive. " he stuttered. "Oh gods, Annabeth." He repeated.

He squeezed me so tightly that I couldn't breath, but I didn't mind. I had Percy, and he had me. He looked up, and saw the bodies of Thalia and who I presumed were his friends, unconscious, by his hand. As well as Nico, kneeling on the floor panting, probably from traveling halfway across the world and back. Percy turned to me and said:

"Oh, Gods. Annabeth, what have I done?" He put his head on my shoulder and I held him, his body racked with sobs.

Suddenly, he arms released his hold on me, and his body went limp. I gasped, and I was barely able to catch him before he fell to the ground. When I saw his face, I recognised it from one time in the Titan war. He had over taxed himself when using his powers, and he blacked out because of it. I presumed this was what he must have looked like when he fell to Calypso's island, after he caused the explosion at Mount St. Helens. I sent him on the ground, and started to see if the others were okay.

**A/N Is this an excuse to bring Annabeth in? PercyJacksonAlways didn't bring her in only because he didn't think he could write the romance, ( which I think I might be able to either handle or skirt around) so tell me in the reviews if she should stay, or head back fairly soon afterwards. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N: sorry that its short, but its sorta like a drabble, and i kinda like that, so I'll keep it that way.**

Percy was lying in his bed, thinking about what had happened earlier in the day, when he heard the screams. Agonized, heartbroken screams. The screams he had heard almost every night before the quest. Hoping they hadn't already woken his friends up, he slid out of bed and walked over to the guest room, where Annabeth was currently sleeping. He opened the door to find Annabeth in the same state the Trio had found him, thrashing and screaming in her Nightmare. He simply slid next to her, on top of her covers, and slid one arm around her waist, pulling her into him, and with the other arm he put a single finger to her lips, silencing her.

"It's okay, you're fine, I'm fine, it's just a dream." He said soothingly, repeating it a few times, so that it would sink into her semi-conscious mind. "It's okay, we're together." He whispered in her ear.

Her body relaxed, and she had already stopped screaming. She snuggled up to him in her sleep, enjoying his warmth and comforting presence. _Its okay, he's here_ Her semi-conscious mind mumbled. _I'm here. It's okay, we're together._

Percy lay there for the rest of the night, even though he was cold, as he let her keep her covers. Eventually, he fell aslep, and comforted by each-other, neither suffered any dreams.

**A/N A quick semi-romance that sprung into my mind. Sorry for the short chapter, you guys will get a double update because of it (the next chapter is short too). Be ready for it in the next few hours!**


	9. Chapter 9: Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**HARRY**

I woke up Ron in a panic.

"Hunh?" He asked blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't find Percy anywhere!" I shouted, as everyone else had already woken up.

"What!" Ron said as he shook his head and bolted upright, obviously worried about the fact that someone had gone missing. "Do you think it's You-Know-Who?" He asked.

"Ron, for Pete's sake, his name is Voldemort." I said, and Ron shuddered.

"Okay," Ron said, looking around the room. "He obviously isn't here. Have you checked his room?"

"Yes, but I guess we could look there again, he might have gone back there." I replied.

"Alright, we go there, then down into the common room, okay?"

"Got it." I said as Ron pulled his school robes on over his pyjamas, before we headed out. When Percy's room was as empty as the dorm, we heading to the common room, starting to get really worried. To my dismay, the only person we found in the nearly deserted common room was Hermione.

"Hey! Why do you guys look so worried?" She asked, her smile turning into a frown of worry.

"We can't find Percy." I said simply.

"Have you guys talked to Nico?" She asked.

"Ummm… no?" Ron said, embarrassed that he had missed the most obvious solution.

"Okay, you go get him, I'll see if I can get Thalia, but I probably won't be able to." She said, before rushing off to the girls' dorms. We rushed up to Nico's room, but the door squeaked when we entered. Immediately, the shadows lengthened, and Nico shot up, his eyes burning with black fire.

"Oh, it's just you guys." He said, his eyes returning to normal, the shadows receding, and a shadow that looked eerily like a sword that had begun forming in his hand vanished. _Okay, I really need to talk to Hermione when this is over._ I thought. "What do you need?" He asked, as if nothing happened, and I wondered if I was seeing things, but one look at Ron's face immediately proved that I wasn't.

"We can't find Percy." Ron said, snapping out of his trance. Nico chuckled, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy to chuckle.

"Let's go." He said. We walked down to the common room, to find Hermione standing there alone.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"Nope. The door was locked, and she wouldn't answer." Was Hermione's to-the-point reply.

"Follow me." Nico said, and we started walking toward the guest room.

"Oh God. Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked, When I realized that was where Annabeth was sleeping.

"Maybe? Oh, wait, you're fourteen, so no, probably not." Nico said.

"Come on, mate!" Ron replied incredulously. "You can't be more than fifteen yourself!" Nico abruptly turned, and leaned over Ron, staring at him.

"I am much, much older than that, and I have seen much, much more than and fifteen year old. Do. Not. Push. Me." Nico said, eyes burning with inexplicable rage, and dark power radiated off of him. I had only felt that kind of aura around Voldemort and a few of the Death Eaters. The fact that Nico radiated that kind of power didn't help his case against being a Death Eater. His flame in his eyes faded, and the aura receded, he turned back around, and continued walking yet again as though nothing had happened. _This is seriously getting way too strange. Why haven't I talked to Hermione yet?_ I thought to myself, as we approached the guest room. Nico opened the door, and I heard Hermione say:

"Oh, geez. This is why they put the slide on the girls' stairs." She said, and I noticed that she was averting her eyes. What she said confused me, but was also confirming what I had thought earlier.

One glance into the room revealed Percy lying on Annabeth's bed, I couldn't see much beyond their heads because of the curtains, but I really didn't mind, and immediately averted my eyes.

"Oh, Merlin. I was right." I said, seeing Ron glance into the room, then follow me and Hermione in averting our heads.

"Hunh?" Nico asked, as if oblivious to the fact that who I presumed was his best friend was sleeping in _the same bed_ as someone_._ "Oh. You think they were doing _that?_" He said, dawning on why we had averted our faces. He laughed quietly, another thing he didn't seem like the type to do.

Nico walked slowly into the room, and up to the bed. Hermione looked scandalized, as he was walking up to a bed of what we assumed were naked people.

"Look, its okay. See?" He asked as he pulled away the curtains, and we all looked away, and when we finally looked back, we saw them both, fully clothed, lying on the bed, curling up into each other. In case we still didn't believe him, Nico pulled on the covers, showing that Percy wasn't even under them. _That must have been cold._ I thought. I wondered how he managed to fall asleep like that.

"Then, what… why…?" Ron asked, confused as to why they would be in the same bed.

"They've been through alot together, okay? They get pretty bad nightmares if they aren't with each other. Thats why." He said, gesturing at the bed. "Now, I suggest that you three step outside, as I intend to wake up these two, and they might panic if they see more than one person in the room, and I don't want one of you guys to end up with a knife in your head, okay?"

We stepped outside, and Hermione whispered:

"What do you think that he meant by 'Knife in your head'?"

"I think he meant it literally." Ron replied, a twinge of fear in his voice. The whispered conversation was cut short by noise from inside the room.

"Alright, Lovebirds. It's time to wake up." Nico said in a teasing voice, and I heard the bed creaking, presumably from him shaking the couple on it. "Okay, no, seriously, wake up, we're missing breakfast." Nico continued.

We heard quick intakes of breath, as well as the bed groaning in protest, probably due to someone leaping off of it. We heard the scrape of metal on wood, and we heard someone being slammed against the wall.

"Sheesh, guys, its only me!" Nico said, and we heard someone drop to the floor. "It was a good thing I sent those three outside. I knew they'd get a knife to their throat." Someone chuckled, "Or in their head." Nico added as an after thought. I heard the sound of metal on leather, as well as a _thsink!_ sound, and I heard a female voice say:

"Not to mention blowing…." She trailed off, seeming to realize what she was saying, and then continued the conversation while whispering. What few words we caught were in a different language.

"Is it just me, or was she going to say 'Blowing our cover'?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and that other language again….." Hermione said.

"Okay, guys we really need to talk." I said.

"But we're missing breakfast!" Ron complained.

"Thats okay, we can talk at breakfast."

"If they aren't sitting across from us." Hermione added as an after thought.

**A/N: Well, not so short I guess. I've noticed that we are at 14 reviews, and I don't have the next chapter ready. I have 11, 12, 13, and 14 ready, but I'm missing #10, because I was feeling like writing about Percy at the time, not the Trio. However, I have ideas, but there are some annoying people reminding me that I have an **_**actual life out there **_**(dang it), so I haven't been able to type and refine them yet. Hopefully, you will get 11 in two days, and 10 as soon as it is finished. At the very least, you all will get 10 when it is done, and 11 in two days (from now) or as soon as 10 is uploaded, then I can return to my normal schedule. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I have been suffering from major writer's block on this chapter, only able to write about a sentence or two at a time. Even though this is long, im not really happy with it. I made it long for you guys to make up for the delay! (it might have something to do with the fact I couldn't find a reasonable stopping point beyond 460 words….) There will be a double upload today, one for 15 reviews, another because a chapter was supposed to be released today. **

The Trio headed down to breakfast, after the whole 'Annabeth's Room' incident as they had come to call it. When breakfast was about to start, Dumbledore rose for a speech, much like on the first day of school.

"Welcome Students and Guests! I hope you are enjoying your stay here at Hogwarts! Today, I have an announcement. I would like you all to welcome another student from Chiron's Elite School, Annabeth Chase!" He proclaimed.

Annabeth was sitting next to the rest of the strange students from the fourth school, who were luckily for the Trio not sitting across from them, but sitting at the end of the table again, still avoiding people. She looked down and visibly blushed, even from all the way across the table. Percy put an arm around her, and there was a general murmur of discontent from the girls who had seen it, and the boys who were starting to take interest in the blond girl.

"Go on, stand up Annabeth, don't be shy!" Dumbledore continued, unspoken laughter dancing in his eyes. Percy removed his arm and playfully pushed Annabeth up. Annabeth reluctantly stood and turned, facing the crown. She was no longer blushing, but there was a significant amount of head turning from most of the male population of Hogwarts, before they noticed the strange scent of the sea, and an aura of power emanating from Percy, who had stood up protectively beside her. When said population noticed the power emanating from who was obviously her boyfriend, many took a sudden interest in their plates. The two shared a quick kiss, and the remainder looked away, grumbling.

"Yes, why thank you for that amazing display," Dumbledore said, his eyes maintaining the mischievous light they had earlier. "I think you two can return to your seats now." The couple complied, not seeming at all embarrassed.

"Wait, why is she here?" Someone from the crowd asked, and many echoed, mostly girls.

"Yeah, the champion has already been chosen, why is there another student?" Someone else said. Many such questions danced around the Hall, before Dumbledore silenced them by tapping his wand against the staff table, producing a loud bang.

"Due to a certain incident in the halls recently…" Dumbledore started while looking meaningfully at the exchange students before looking at the Trio, and Harry noticed Percy look down and start to curl into a ball, along with Annabeth trying to comfort him. "The Headmaster of their school has sent over Annabeth, as our fourth champion can tend to be rather, hhmmm… Unstable, shall we say, without her." At this point, Percy had completely curled into a ball, despite Annabeth's efforts, beating himself up internally for hurting his friends.

Remembering what he could of the fight after the boggart Harry thought: _Unstable, yeah. Understatement of the year._

Harry quickly realized after thinking over Dumbledore's words, that Percy was a champion, and so was he. He might very well end up fighting him in one of the challenges. He thought back to how easily he _and _Hermione had been dispatched of, and Harry had the distinct feeling that Percy had been playing with them, making them suffer because he could, such as using Harry's curse to take down Hermione. He could have just done what he had done to Harry just as he had been knocked out, lifting them up and choking them on their own saliva. Harry shuddered at the memory. He wondered what kind of wizard Percy was, to use such strange spells, _wandless_ no less, as well as fighting with a sword. Harry had fought with a sword too, but that had been a last resort, not as his weapon of choice. He wondered how he was supposed to win against someone so powerful. Then again, he had beaten Voldemort when he was just a baby, so maybe he did stand a chance.

"Heh. Unstable. Understatement of the year." Ron said, repeating the words Harry had thought to himself.

"Yeah." Agreed Hermione, "To be honest with you guys, he scares me. Even more than Nico." They collectively shuddered. Nico creeped them out, and everyone who they had talked to said that he scared them. He emanated Death and Darkness, rather like a dementor though toned down significantly, and without the flashbacks. "It's just…. Nico is scary, but Percy _Scares_ me. He's just so powerful. No one should be that powerful. No One."

"Not to mention we have absolutely no idea who he actually is. I mean, he seems nice and all, but the nightmares, and what he did in the hallway…" Ron interjected.

"Not to mention that he seems to be a complete flop in the classes, yet he uses insanely powerful _wandless _magic. _Wandless_. It makes no sense at all." Hermione said, obviously unsettled by the fact that she had been so easily beaten by someone who seemed to be completely clueless in classes.

"Alright, consolidating facts helped last time, so… what the bloody hell happened back there?" Harry said, using Ron's catch phrase.

"Hey!"

"Focus, Ron."

"Fine. Basically, from what I saw, this is what happened. He saw the Boggart, which happened to be Annabeth dead, and he went completely berserk. He threatened to kill us before he started attacking us with a sword that he pulled out of nowhere. He started shouting and his eyes were really creepy, they looked like they had broken into five pieces. Harry, you told me to go and get the others, so I'm not quite sure what happened after that, but I remember almost tripping because the ground was shaking so much." Ron said, and they had started making mental bullet lists of the crazy things they now knew about the mysterious exchange students.

"Okay, I'll continue then, as I was awake for the longest. When I shot a spell at him, it seemed like a cloud or something appeared in the way, which made absolutely no sense at all. Then, when he was cutting through Hermione's shield charm, he made my arm move, so that my spell that was intended for him hit Hermione. Sorry 'bout that, by the way." He said on response to Hermione's annoyed glare.

"Fine, I guess you didn't mean it." Hermione said, though obviously still annoyed.

"Anyway, after that, I was lifted up even though he wasn't touching me and still hadn't used his wand, and I start choking on my own saliva." Harry continued before he was interrupted by:

"Ewwww. Thats disgusting Harry. Did you really have to say that?"

"I know, and yes, I did have to say that, because it might help Hermione figure this whole thing out. You know, I was thinking about what Hermione said, and I agree with her. I have no idea how I would be able to beat him in the Tournament. Back in the hallway, it seemed like he was playing with us. If he had really wanted us dead as quickly as possible, he just could have done the whole saliva choke thing immediately." Ron gagged again. "At least the other exchange students were there to help, I have no idea how we would have stopped him otherwise."

"Actually…." Hermione interjected "They didn't do much better than we did. He pinned one immediately and fought the other for a while, before choking her like you, Harry. It was only Annabeth who really was able to stop him. Nico apparated away and brought her here. Thats another thing that doesnt make sense, you can't apparate in Hogwarts, so how did Nico manage it?"

"Wait, I was awake for longer than you, how'd you know that?"

"Remember? I wasn't knocked out, just petrified by _someone's_ spell."

"Sorry."

"You know, there are a couple of other strange things that I noticed." Hermione continued.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, he used the _exact same_ threat as he did in his dream. Did you guys notice that?"

"I did, but I didn't have much time to think about it then." Harry said, slightly defensive.

"He also said 'Gods' rather than 'God'." Hermione continued, ignoring Harry.

"Thats a little weird, but, there have got to be plenty of Polytheistic religions out there, right?" Harry responded again, and in return got a gaping mouth from Hermione. "What? I know things too, you know." Hermione took a moment to recover before continuing.

"Something Nico said got me thinking. He said 'Been through alot together' and that reminded me of how the boggart turned into someone dying. You know how, last year, the boggart didn't ever turn into someone dead? That was because death was far enough off that it wasn't what really what someone would fear _most_ if you know what I mean. What have they been through?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Said a familiar voice from behind. It was Percy, walking hand-in-hand with Annabeth. Hermione blushed as she realized that Percy had been listening in on her.

"Uhhh...Umm… H-how long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, not long at all. We were walking out and we heard your question." He said with such sincerity that Harry wondered why they were suspecting him at all. Then he remembered the hallway, and all such thoughts were pushed aside. The couple walked away, and Ron said:

"Well, that was awkward."

"Yeah."

"Ummm, did anyone notice anything else?" Harry asked, trying to change topics.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Did you guys smell the sea when he stood up next to Annabeth? That doesn't make any sense, we're miles from the sea here."

"Oh, no." Hermione said shaking her head, and she had already started shifting to get up from her seat to head to the library. Noticing the movement, Harry realized that she had an idea, and was determined to get it off of her before she rushed off to the library, and subsequently refused to talk to them.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, but she had already left her seat and was starting to head to the exit.

"Libra-" she was cut off by Harry grabbing her arm, preventing her from running off.

"You've already pulled this to many times. Would you mind actually filling us in for once?" Harry asked with an amount of anger that surprised him, and by the way Hermione acted, her as well.

"Uhh, I didn't realize this annoyed you so much… I'm sorry…." Hermione said, ashamed.

"No, no, its okay, I'm not that mad. Could you just tell me what you're thinking though?"

"I was just thinking… Gods, the Sea, the ground shaking, the vapor….. The lake… but what really tipped me off was that I realized where Tartarus was from….. Greek. That's the language. They were speaking in _Greek._ Got to go!" She shouted, as Harry had loosened his grip while she was talking, and she took the opportunity, freeing herself from his grasp, and rocketing to the place that she loved, and was her favorite place in Hogwarts. The extensive, amazing, beautiful…..

_Library._

**A/N Another reference! Internet cookie and shoutout to anyone who finds in and explains it! (in a review / pm) Hint: it's in '-'. Also, I used 'miles' but so does Rowling so…. yea. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N Here it is, the ohter chapter, that was supposed to be posted today. Sorry, its a bit of a filler, but I didn't really have a good way to show that a whole day had past in the last chapter, and didn't really want to skip the whole day either. **

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Other than Moody showing them the unforgivable curses, nothing much happened, except that Percy didn't show up to about half of the classes that day, and one time Harry had passed by his room, he heard crying from the inside. Harry decided that even if it meant being late for class, he should really help Percy out, as he hadn't done anything but nice things too, well, everyone (except Draco and his goons, but Harry didn't really consider them people). There was the hallway incident, but Harry chose to ignore it, as he, after some talking with Ron and Hermione, had come to the conclusion that he may not have been in control at that time, or he might have something strange along the lines of Multiple-Personality-Disorder, triggered by the boggart, as the way he acted in the hall was so different from the way he acted while conscious, but shared an eerie resemblance to the state he was in while dreaming. The Trio had decided that while they wouldn't Forget, or really Forgive, they still wouldn't blame him for his actions.

Hermione had stated it in a matter-of-fact way at the end of their conversation:

"In light of the way he has acted to everyone, and the way he has responded to hurting people, I don't think we should blame him for the actions in the hall. Let's act towards him as though it never happened, but remember it in the back of our heads. Let's remember that it happened, but accept the fact that it probably wasn't really Percy, or it was another type of Percy who attacked us in the hall. After all, he's only been nice to us, and honestly, looks like he could use a friend right now."

Harry agreed, as he could relate to Percy in some ways. He had just finished his train of thought when he pushed open Percy's door. Immediately, Percy's eyes flared, his hand strayed to his pocket, and he started picking himself up into a crouch. As Harry recognised the hostility and started to back out of the doorway, green eyes met green, and Percy relaxed, curling back up into a ball.

"Oh, good, it's you. Sorry, I thought it was someone else. I didn't think you'd want to see me after what happened, but come in, I guess."

"It's alright mate, I know it wasn't your fault."

"But it was….."

"Really? Do you want to hurt me now?"

"No….?"

"Do you regret what happened?"

"Yes, you have no idea how much….."

"If we went back to that hall, would you attack me again?"

"No! Of course not…."

"Then it wasn't your fault. It was the Boggart's, or whatever happened to cause that…. Flashback?" Harry asked, not sure what to cause the episode.

"Not exactly…."

"Episode, then. It wasn't your fault Percy, and at least I don't blame you, and I don't think Hermione does either. I'm pretty sure Ron agrees with us, but I think he might still be afraid of you."

"Afraid… Heh… that's just what I am now… something to fear…. used to be a Hero…. saved people….. but now I'm just a broken remnant of who I used to be….."

Harry could have sworn he heard Percy mutter something along the lines of 'Hero of Olympus…. not anymore…." but Harry ignored it, as he wasn't sure if Percy had actually said that, and the words didn't make any sense anyway.

"Oh, come on. Even if you aren't who you used to be, you still are a person who has Annabeth's heart, and can make every single girl in the school turn her head, even those with boyfriends. In my books, thats a perfectly good person."

"Not if they knew me…. And I'm not even sure if I have Annabeth anymore, …. I think she liked who I used to be…. wished I could be him again….." Percy mumbled, sinking into despair. Percy honestly didn't believe that, but in the state he was in, that was what came to grabbed Percy's shoulders, shaking him, as Percy, this normally upbeat and happy guy acting this way and ignoring reason was honestly starting to annoy him.

"Seriously, listen to yourself! I can see the way that she looks at you. You might have been someone else in the past, but she loves you for who you are _now,_ and that much is obvious."

Percy looked up and shook his head, and some of the light that was normally on his lively eyes returned, as they had been bleak and pale when Harry had entered.

"Thanks, man. I needed that." Was Percy's now significantly more Percy-like response.

"Anytime." Harry wasn't quite sure where the out of the blue therapy session had come from, but he had helped Percy, so he didn't question it much. After leaving, as he was walking down the same corridor Thalia and Nico had stormed through what seemed so long ago, he bumped into Annabeth.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Was Annabeth;s surprised statement.

"I could ask the same of you." Was Harry's simple reply.

"Could you, really?" Annabeth asked, one hand on her hip, and an eyebrow raised

"No, I guess not. I heard Percy, and decided to try and cheer him up."

"Really? Hunh. I would have thought you three would have been affected by the fight more than to seem to have been…." Annabeth looked at Harry quizzically, the information causing her to rethink what she thought of his character.

"It wasn't his fault, so we don't mind."

"Alright then, I'll keep that in mind." Was Annabeth's reply.

After class, Harry came back to the dorm, and he heard Annabeth and Percy talking. About an Hour later, when most everyone was asleep, he heard grumbling about 'arrangements' followed by 'over soon' Harry heard someone open a door, and head down the stairs. He wondered what they were talking about, but soon fell asleep.

**A/N wheeee Harry/Percy Bromance! because Horray. Also Harry is secretly a therapist, because everyone needs one sometimes. (BTW, those that are not even trying to be them are the best therapists, because they are sincere. Yay tidbit of knowledge for ya.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**PERCY**

When I woke up, I wasn't sure where I was, but after a minute or two, I remembered. I was at camp. I was Home. But then more came back to me. This wasn't home. My mom's house was home, except she was dead. In the worst shock of the year, I came back to find Chiron telling me that she had died. I didn't believe him at first, but then he told me about the monsters. Apparently, I had finally gotten to the point where I killed enough of them that they wanted revenge, but when they couldn't find me because I was on the Argo II, they finally stooped low enough to kill a mortal. Two in fact. My mom, and Paul. Somewhere in my blurry memory I could see my dad, telling me how sorry he was that my mom and Mr. Blowfish had died. I was sad, but the fact that he bothered to come, and the fact he called Paul 'Mr. Blowfish' had helped to cheer me up a bit.

That, along with the fact that Frank and Leo died in the war, it was about as much as I could take. It would hurt, a lot, but I could handle it. _I've lost friends before, why can't I deal with this, now?_ I constantly asked myself. Because it's my fault. Was the answer that always came. A lot of people tried to tell me it wasn't, that this was my Fatal Flaw acting up again, but I knew it wasn't and honestly, the others knew too, and that was probably why they stopped trying. Frank had died when Gaea had captured us and categorically stated that one of us would die, and the Seven had to chose. By Franks request, but not mine, my friends chose me. I fell from my cage, only to see Frank murdered right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do about it. Sharp spikes of rock protruded from his cage, impaling him. The cage disappeared, and he fell into my arms, dead. Leo, Leo almost literally took a bullet for me. When Polybotes tried to stab me, Leo stepped into the way, dying to save me. I was barely surviving that, but then IT happened.

A week after we got back, just as I was starting to get better, Annabeth died. It was just a normal monster attack, but we got unlucky. Annabeth tripped, and I stabbed the monster, but it was too late. Just as he turned to dust, His club crushed the life out of my girlfriend.

I shook myself out of the memory, and because I missed breakfast, started doing what I always did nowadays. I wandered aimlessly around camp, as I often didn't have anything better to do. I was banned from the climbing wall after throwing myself into the lava one day, and I didn't go to classes, because most didn't apply to me anymore, there were some, like archery, that everyone knew that there was simply no point in me trying to learn, because I would never get anywhere with them, and others, like sword fighting, that I was the best at camp, that I should honestly have been the teacher.

I had tried that, but in my masters' swordfighting, I snapped at one of the people I was dueling with after he asked a stupid question, before beating him to a pulp and walking off. I didn't talk to many of the campers, because I normally just got pitying looks from them, or they skirted around me, afraid that I would go berserk. A few girls whispered around me, but never did anything, until Drew.

**A/N oh, great, of course drew had to go and show her ugly face. Okay, seriously, what does Hypnos have against Percy? Sure he beat him in a war and all, but he also got Hypnos a throne, so you think he would be grateful. Really, what did Percy do to deserve this?**

**This is going to be a long dream guys, so sit tight! **


	13. Chapter 13: Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N In reply to ghostneverdie: No, the story isn't a dream, but this section (that is 3 chapters long) is.**

**PERCY**

Drew approached me, and actually dared to ask me out, less than a week after the girl I fell into Tartarus for had died. I did the natural thing. I ran her through. I walked closer to her, and without her noticing, I pulled out riptide in pen form, and put it about a foot from her stomach. She seemed to take the fact that I had moved closer as a good sign, and kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I pulled the cap off viciously, and my sword expanded through her, as though she didn't exist. I recapped my sword and she fell, as where my sword used to be there was only air. Some of the other Aphrodite girls started dragging her over to the big house, and I just walked away. I expected something to happen, at least someone come up and start shouting at me, but people just looked at me then over to Drew, then back to me, nodded their heads and walked off. The next day I found out that she hadn't died, (I wasn't sure how I felt about that) but nothing like it happened again.

So I got up and started walking around, like I had been doing for the past few days. I visited some of the training grounds, the climbing wall, and the forges, before returning to my usual path, a couple places that Annabeth liked and reminded me of her, the lake and a couple of places I liked to calm down, a few more places Annabeth liked, before heading to the beach, to be near my father and to be near the ocean's calming presence. I went to dinner, Where I sat alone at the Poseidon table, so nothing much happened, before going to the campfire where I sat next to where Annabeth used to sit, before heading to bed. Such was my life nowadays, bleak and lifeless; Much like I felt without my Annabeth, my Wisegirl. I lied down in my bed and cried myself to sleep as I had done every night since Annabeth had died. I would have every night after the war, but Annabeth helped me, and I helped Annabeth. That night, I had a dream. I was in Tartarus, and I couldn't find Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I shouted into the gloom. "Annabeth!"

I saw a figure step out from behind a rock. They were facing away from me, and I caught a glimpse of blond hair. Hoping it was Annabeth, I rushed forward. _Who else could be in Tartarus?_ I thought, throwing caution to the wind. As I approached, They turned, and rather than seeing my Wisegirl's beautiful face, but a to a face with a scar running down it, and eyes that shifted between blue and gold.

"Well Hello there Uncle. Come to see your estranged _friend_?" He asked coldly.

I looked around, trying to see his uncle, before I realized that he meant me. _Aren't I his like, second cousin or something?_ I thought. Annabeth had told me something like that about us, but immediately said that because it was on the Godly side, that it didn't matter. This had confused me at the time, because it had been before we had kissed for the first time.

"Luke." I replied simply.

"Come to check on me after you through me in here?" He said, eerily calm, voice burning with hate. His eyes stopped shifting, and stayed firmly in gold.

"What? No." Not wanting to talk about his death, and not liking that his eyes were remaining gold, I tried to change the subject. "Have you seen Annabeth?" His eyes immediately changed to blue, and didn't change back.

"Wait, she's here?" He looked frantically around, desperately searching for Annabeth. He reminded me slightly of myself, which was a strange thought. He looked at me, and his eyes shifted to gold.

"What have you done to her, Jackson!" His golden eyes burned, as though Kronos had taken control. He drew Backbiter, which had appeared on his belt, and screamed:

"Die Jackson!"

**A/N Cliffy! dun dun dun. Then again, you guys could get the update right away by getting to the next review mark! And yus, a nightmare in a nightmare is a thing, because Hypnos just hates Percy that much.**

**P.S. I think i have an idea as to how to bring (sorta but not really, they'll only show up occasionally) some of Percy's old friends into the story (because for some reason i want Selinadorf banter, its stuck in my head (and i have no idea where it came from) and i think if i write about it it will go away. I want your guys' and girls' opinion though, as it is rather strange considering the rest of the story. I won't do it unless i have at least one or two (one if the fact that it is stuck in my head gets really annoying/ i have a good idea) reviews or PMs saying i should, because i'm not sure if it should happen.**


	14. Chapter 14: Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters.**

**A/N: due to some delays (many medical procedures, as well as school) there will not be an update for 25 reviews, (sorry about that) but there will still be bi/tri-daily updates. If i manage to get enough written, there might still be a (delayed) chapter for 25 reviews, but the writing has been slow lately. ****Also, yes, he is still dreaming. (to guest that I can't reply to)**

**PERCY**

I woke up in a cold sweat, as I did almost every night nowadays. The dream with Luke scared more than it should have. I swung myself out of bed, and walked out of the Poseidon Cabin and headed to breakfast, which I hadn't missed today. As I entered the pavilion, something felt off, and no one seemed to notice me. I noticed that had been happening quite a lot lately. Something always felt off, and often no one seemed to realize that I was there, but other times everyone seemed to try to skirt away without offending me or they would try to come up to me and try to console me. I walked by the Hermes table without getting teased, the Ares table without being insulted, the Athena table without even a hello. I sat down, and looked over to where Annabeth used to sit. The seat was empty, no one sat taken the seat yet, they all respected Annabeth too much. The kids around there were talking and for some reason that bothered me. I stared at my food for a while, before looking back. The people were talking, but not to each other, they were talking to the empty seat. At first this didn't make any sense, but I thought about for it for a while. I came to the conclusion that Annabeth must have been there, nothing else made any sense. I thought about it for a while more, and it seemed that people only seemed to notice me when Annabeth would have been around. I thought about it for a while more, and finally came to a conclusion. As I did, my body slowly disappeared, proving the hard truth that I had come to.

I had died. In the attack, it was me who was killed by the giant's club, not Annabeth. When I looked down, I saw only a white outline of my self, with only a faint white tint where my body should have been. I looked like the ghosts I had seen in Charon's office. I wondered why I wasn't in the underworld, but what bothered me more was why Nico hadn't brought me there yet. I looked over to the new Hades table, and I saw sitting there, avoiding my eyes. _So he _can _see me._ I thought. I went over to the Hermes table and tried to tap Travis, but my hand went straight through him.

I realized that what I thought happened to me must actually have happened to Annabeth. I thought about Drew, and wondered who that really was. When I got the sad looks at the campfire, it wasn't me who was getting the sad looks, it was the seat next to me, where Annabeth sat. When breakfast was over, I followed Nico a decent distance before tackling him to the ground. When my body actually connected with him, I presumed that it was because he was the son of Hades, but I didn't have much time to think before I had to focus on keeping Nico down. I uncapped Riptide, which looked like me, and set its tip to his throat.

"Why, Nico? Why!" I shouted, inexplicable anger rising through me. "WHY!"

"Wha-? Oh. I saw you , but I just didn't have the heart to send you back. When I was about to, I saw Annabeth, she was so sad….. I couldn't leave her like that, she needed you, I couldn't do that to her….. to you…" He trailed off.

"Then why can't I see her?" I demanded.

"Hunh? Of all people, I thought she would see you, but…." He trailed off again. "Come with me."

He lead me to behind the Athena cabin, where I actually _saw_ Annabeth. Nico tapped me on the small of my back, where my old Achilles spot used to be, and muttered a few words in Ancient Greek.

"Annabeth." He called softly. She turned to look at him, before she noticed me, and turned towards me. Tears welled in her eyes, and she rushed towards me, arms outstretched. I did the same, but right before we collided, I just passed through her. She turned, and the tears had begun spilling down her cheeks.

"Percy." she whispered.

I woke up (again) to lips crashing against mine.

**A/N I know that its a big jump in logic, but its a dream okay? They normally don't make sense anyway.**

**In reply to Snowstorm025: because I didn't want to go just killing someone off like that, even if it is only a dream, I'm not that kind of writer. Also I wanted the 'I don't know how i feel about that' line. **

**In reply to Inherhair: I was actually thinking of bringing in the dead characters as ghosts similar to the ones already at hogwarts, as indeed, just putting them in the story would just be implausible. What is your (and everyone else reading this)opinion of such?**

**(Sorry that i PMed you as well as putting it here, but i thought everyone else should know too.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N This is the chapter for 25 reviews. due too the fact that this chapter is being released now, the chapter i have been working on has been cut into two parts, so there will be a short chapter soon.**

**ANNABETH**

I rushed up to Percy's room, where Harry and Ron had called me, afraid something had happened to him. I found Ron and Harry in the doorway, staring at Percy's bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Annabeth! Thank God you're here. It's Percy. He's been asleep all day, and we can't wake him up. We tried everything, poking him, slapping him, shouting at him, blowing in his ear, we were about to pour water on him when you came." Ron said. This scared me a bit, worried about Percy's cover. I noticed a cup of water in Harry's had. I guess that was why they were in the doorway.

"Ah, okay. Has he been screaming or anything?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to calm them down. I walked into the room, and they followed.

"No, not really. He's been twitching a bit, and he called your name once or twice, but nothing much." Harry said as we walked over to the bed. Percy was lying in it, fully clothed, covers thrown aside because of his shaking, or by Harry and Ron, I wasn't sure which. As I leaned over Percy, Nico ran up.

"You guys called?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, it's Percy. We couldn't wake him up, but Annabeth's here now, so its fine." Harry said. Nico walked up beside us anyway.

"Why, Nico?" Percy yelled in his sleep. I found this rather eerie, as he said this just as Nico had walked up. I saw Nico visibly cringe at the mention of his name.

"WHY?" Percy repeated. I grasped his hands, then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"Percy. Percy, it's okay. I'm here." I whispered in his ear, but nothing happened, so I let him down. He just continued to twitch in his sleep, seemingly unaffected by my presence. I knew what was happening, but it didn't help.

"It isn't working. Either the dream isn't about Tartarus, or I'm in the dream." I said, and shook him. "Probably both." I added as an afterthought.

"Then what can we do?" Ron said. Tears welled in Percy's eyes and I had an Idea.

"I have an idea. Stand back, this could go wrong, and I don't want him attacking any of you." I leaned forward over Percy, and Nico quickly understood what was going on, and immediately backed up to the doorway, and the others quickly followed suit.

When they were hidden by the curtains around Percy's bed, I straddled Percy around the hips, as that was the only way I could fit on the bed, and crashed my lips onto his.

He woke up immediately. At first, I felt his arms tense, and his legs began curling up, preparing to shove me off, before realizing who it was, and his arms wrapped around me, his legs locked with mine, and he deepened the kiss. He did nothing more, as we slept together all the time (we were still virgins though), for which I was grateful. We rolled of the bed, but he took the fall for me, and we continued kissing.

"Sheesh! Get a room guys!" One of the other boys said teasingly. Percy stopped kissing me, walking over to the doorway, and I sat up.

"In case you couldn't tell, this is one." He said, and proceeded to slam the door in their faces. He came came over and sat next to me, and I could feel myself blush.

"Now, where were we?" Percy asked sweetly, and I kissed him again, and before we knew it, we rolling around on the floor, kissing like we wouldn't ever kiss again.

**A/N Foreshadowing anyone? Maybe, I'm not sure yet.**


	16. Chapter 16: Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N due to my current inability to write, i am changing my upload schedule slightly. If i upload a chapter due to reviews, it will also reset the time until the next update, meaning that the new chapter will come in two/three days after the review chapter. **

**HARRY**

Percy and Annabeth weren't at breakfast when we got there, but they came in later and actually sat across from us, which they hadn't been doing since the fight in the halls. When Percy sat down, his sea green eyes met my emerald, and he nodded to me. I was glad that he wasn't so depressed, it had felt unnatural to see him that way. As I was about to say something, Annabeth put her head on his shoulder, and Percy copied the movement, though his head rested on hers. They both visibly relaxed, and Percy asked me:

"You were going to say something?" He said, acting as though having his head on someone else's was perfectly normal, as he hadn't moved.

"Stop talking Seaweed brain, it tickles." Annabeth said, and Percy chuckled in response. I cleared my throat, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to continue my conversation.

"Oh, sorry. What were you going to say?" Percy asked, and Annabeth laughed, presumably because of Percy talking.

"I was going to ask why you and Nico never get any mail." I was just trying to make conversation, as well as being curious, but the two stiffened. "Is something wrong?" I asked "I was just curious, because I've seen Thalia get mail, and Annabeth has gotten at least two packages, and shes only been here a few days. We can talk about something else if you want."

"No, no. Its fine" Percy said and as the couple relaxed slightly. "It's just that the owls don't really like me or Nic-" He was interrupted by the mail coming in, in a flurry of feathers that caused everyone to look up. An owl started flying toward the two exchange students, as Thalia and Nico were no where to be seen. To my and Percy's obvious surprise, the owl headed to him rather than Annabeth as we had all expected. It dropped a small parcel in Percy's lap, before looking at him quizzically. The owl's wings flared, and it began trying to peck out Percy's eyes. He through up his arms, and turned to his girlfriend.

"Annabeth! These little devils like you, get it to stop!" He shouted at his girlfriend, who was in the process of laughing her head off. She stroked the owl, and it ceased its attack to sit on her shoulder. Still laughing her head off, Annabeth said between laughs:

"So the mighty-..."She shifted to Greek for the next phrase, so I couldn't understand her. "..Needs…. his girlfriend... To save him…. from… a little… owl!" She said over the course of a minute, her laughter getting more hysterical throughout. At the end of it, she was pounding her head on the table.

"Well, no, I just thought that chopping it in half wouldn't do wonders for our relationship." Was Percy's reply. The owl hooted in indignation, and Annabeth sobered up instantly.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, anger and a slight amount of fear and betrayal in her voice. Percy simply raised his arms in a 'see?' expression that doubled as an invitation for a hug, which Annabeth took. The owl hooted again, before taking off, glancing back at the couple as it left.

"So, what was in your package?" Annabeth asked, as though this kind of argument happened every day.

"Dunno." Percy said, opening the parcel the owl had dropped. "Tyson, you shouldn't have!" Percy exclaimed as he pulled a watch from the parcel. I wondered how Percy knew it was Tyson (whoever that was) who had sent him the watch, as the parcel was unmarked and he hadn't read the letter that was now lying on the table yet.

"Wait, who's Tyson?" I asked. Confused.

"Oh, he's my cycl-" Percy said without hesitation, before Annabeth stopped him.

"Maybe if I read the letter, you'll understand." Much louder than what seemed necessary, loud enough to drown out Percy.

"Uhh, okay?" Was my reply.

"Here goes!" She said, as she picked up the letter, and began reading in a childish voice.

"_Hello brother!_

_I made this for you for christmas, but Daddy said that I should give it to you now, there are bad people you will have to make go _BOOM! _Rainbow is happy, but he misses you. _

_Make sure that _(at this point Annabeth stopped for a bit, before continuing onward, though she did stumble on the next word, which I found odd.) _they don't eat you, so when you get back, we can see Annabeth and Ella, eat Peanut Butter, ride fish ponies, and make things go _BOOM!

_Tyson_"

Percy's eyes lit up while she read the letter. He turned to Annabeth and said:

"That's so like him! I wonder what Dad meant about needing the watch now though, that doesnt sound good."

"Yeah…." Annabeth trailed off, lost in thought. The look I saw on Percy's face said that he didn't like the way her thoughts were going, and I agreed, so I was glad when he did something to lighten the mood.

"I like how you did his voice, but you aren't nearly as good as he is. Remember the Princess Andromeda?" Percy asked, and Annabeth looked like she wasn't sure if she should laugh or shudder. In the end she did both, which I thought looked really weird. The rest of breakfast went rather lightheartedly, with Percy looking down at his new watch constantly. The only time the happy atmosphere broke was when Hermione asked a very Hermione question:

"Wait, how does that work here? Technology doesnt work at Hogwarts."

"Hunh?" Percy asked, and after a little hesitation he continued: "Oh, its enchanted. It does lots of cool stuff, like working at Hogwarts." Annabeth giggled slightly at this, like they were sharing an inside joke, which they probably were. The rest of breakfast went quickly but at the end, as we were walking out our separate ways, I heard Percy say to Annabeth:

"I wonder what they designs are like now…" I found this strange, as I hadn't seen any designs, and with the amount of time Percy spent looking at the watch I was sure that if there were any to be seen, he would have already seen them.

"Let's go up to our room, we can check them out there."

"Great idea! So you managed to get Dumbledore to give us the same room? He looked sceptical when I said it."

"Yeah, he believed us, but he required that he could put a charm to make sure we weren't going to abuse our privileges."

"Thats fine, we weren't intending to do that anyway."

"Yes, but Dumbledore doesnt know that."

"Meh, whatever. Let's just go look at the cool thing Tyson gave us."

"Us? Seaweed brain, as far as I know, he gave the watch to you."

"Dang it, I was hoping to surprise you." I looked over my shoulder to see Percy giving Annabeth what looked like a ring box.

"Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked quizzically.

"Just open it, Wisegirl." When she opened the box, it revealed an identical watch, except the band was grey rather than sea green. "It had a note attached that said he heard that you had lost your mirror shield, so he made one for you too, even though you wouldn't use it as much, because you fight with a knife."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say."

"I know the feeling. Let's go see if they have the same patterns, shall we?" With that the two disappeared up the stair heading towards the Gryffindor common room, while the three of us headed over to charms, thinking about the DADA lesson tomorrow.

**A/N YAY HAPPY CHAPTER. It might be because i am listening to happy songzzzzzzzzz (for once). **

**Also, the owls don't like Percy for obvious reasons, and they don't like Nico because no animals like Nico. They don't have any problems with anyone else.**


	17. Chapter 17: Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters. **

**A/N: due to the last chapter thing that i put up to test my new banner (which didn't work by the way) I decided to give you this as compensation for getting your hopes up.**

**ANNABETH**

While we headed up to our room, I was thinking about my new shield. I was really glad Tyson had made it for me, but something kept bothering me about it. I finally realized what it was right as we got to the door of our room.

"Percy, how did Tyson know that I had lost my shield?"

"Ummm…"

"Percy?"

"I might have told him…" Percy said with a cute, if strange, level of apprehension in his voice.

"Thanks, Seaweed brain."

"Hey, it was Tyson who made the watch, not me." Percy said, and we sat down in the middle of our room. I noticed that along with the fountain, seashell, and and six-by-four-by-six foot tank (though there weren't any fish it in) that had been on one wall, or in it in the case of the tank, there were now a bookshelf and a drawing table with a small box next to it labeled 'Blueprints' on the other, along with a bed that hadn't been there yesterday. I was glad that Dumbledore (at least I assumed it was him) had put accommodations for me in the room, I was glad that I had an architect's table, I was worried about not being to continue my projects, as well as not really being able to put down the inspiration the castle had given me, even if most of it wasn't possible without magical support.

The carpet was actually very strange, it was a sea green with a Sea serpent on the side with Percy's bed, and silver gray on mine, with a depiction of an owl. However, both animals were too large for the half of the room they were given, so only half of them showed, and the halves collided in the center of the room, resulting in a strange owl-headed-sea-serpent creature, which caused Percy too laugh when he saw it.

I also noticed that his bed was larger, more like the size of the one in the guest room I had been staying in, that we could both easily fit on, and the new bed on my side was the same size of his old one, which I was slightly annoyed by. We sat down on the carpet, with Percy sitting on the serpent, and me on the owl. He set his watch down between us, and I did so as well.

"You wanna go first?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with childlike wonder.


	18. Chapter 18 : Annabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, HP, or Tournament of power. I only own the story itself, not the backstory or characters.

A/N: Updates may be slower from now on. The reasons are: 1-I am ill. As such, I have very little time where i am physically able to do things, and most of it is spent getting better (and the rest is spent on this) 2: Beta shenanigans. this is the main reason for everything above (as i have been sick scene i posted the story). This means that i am ACTIVELY WORKING ON THE STORY even if i am not posting anything. Due to the fact that i have to share my works with someone and they have to reply (which is not instant due to varying schedules.) updates will be slower, but hopefully (it will) it will lead to better content for you all.

Enjoy the last non-beta'd (is that how you say that?) chapter!

Update: This chapter has been significantly altered after my beta has looked over it. So much so, it is going to be the first release coming back from hiatus.

ANNABETH

"No, you can." Was my reply. I wanted to see his shield, too see how it had changed.

"Yes!" He said, pumping his fist, before pushing the activation button in his watch. The shield expanded, and in a few seconds, an exact copy of his old shield, if slightly larger was lying in front of us. Beautiful and detailed engravings encircled the edge of the shield, showing some of the most memorable moments in our adventures.

Percy put his hand next to one, I looked at it and realized that it was the first in chronological order. In the section glimpses of a trident, lightning bolt and hellhound caught my eyes as well as snake covered head. That picture was different from the others, it seemed to be inviting me to touch it. The story told by the pictures was surprisingly accurate, as I had only told Tyson the story once.

My boyfriend turned to me with a surprising amount of joy (that I had only seen once since Tartarus) in his eyes. His set of larger hands grasped mine, not wanting to let go; a feeling that I reciprocated. We sent each other smiles before turning back to the shield, though our hands remained intertwined.

"D'you remember this?" He asked pointing to the second picture in the new set, giants throwing fireballs. I snickered, despite my attempts to not laugh.

"Yeah. You were so weak back then." It had taken my help to defeat them. I personally remembered the picture before it more, the shadow in a window. I really hoped Percy didn't bring it up, that whole incident still made me blush.

The next two were a picture of Tyson, followed by a dying tree. The rest in the sequence showed the rest of our adventures that summer; with hippocampi, a guinea pig, and an underwater bubble being the ones that stood out to me the most.

There was yet another group showing Percy's third adventure, first picture is of the old shield, followed by Dr. Thorn. A cliff was the next picture, which killed both of our moods. Thankfully we knew that I was fine, so our lowered spirits didn't last long. The rest were a bunch that I didn't recognise very well, as I had been captured by Luke during that time. The few that I did included the Di Angelos, Thalia, Luke, Rachel, Bessie, and Atlas. Thalia becoming a hunter, and subsequently me not joining, was the last picture before yet another large gap.

With fourth set came a rush of memories, much like the others. Rachel, a maze, and Quintus predominated the majority of the pictures, with Grover and Tyson dotting the others. Kampe and Briares were in a few as well. When we reached Mount St. Helens, I noticed two prominent pictures. One was our kiss, it was larger than the others, much like the bubble in siren bay. The second was the explosion, but what made it special was the fact that it had been indented, so that it was halfway between the other pictures and a second set. Before I could investigate the new ring of pictures I felt an arm around my waist. As I looked up from the shield, I noticed Percy hand was lying on the picture of our kiss.

"Well?" I asked simply, knowing where this was going.

"I was thinking….. back then, I don't really think…." He said awkwardly, despite the fact we had been together for over a year now.

"Wait, you were thinking?" I teased.

"You are so not making this easy." He said, pulling us back into our nostalgia trip.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Continuing the , his reaction surprised me.

"Okay then." He said simply, voice devoid of emotion, and turned back to the shield. {should I leave it here, or continue the scene?}

"Seaweed brain…." I said.

"Yeah?" He said, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, come here." I said, and we kissed. As my world faded, something interrupted my reverie. When I pulled back, I realized what it was. Percy was smiling.

"I win." He said, eyes sparkling. I punched his arm lightly.

"Sure you do." I said, and he turned back to the shield, but this time his arm remained around my shoulders. When I turned as well I rested my head in his shoulder, and he put his head on mine, much like the way we had been at breakfast. Percy relaed our fingers, then put his hand on the next set of pictures on the shield.

The first in the new set of frames was Percy kissing Rachel. I glared at him when I saw this, and he shrugged in response, before continuing to trace the line of images with his hand. The next few were a blur of everything that had happened before the start of the battle, a ship, place and river being the important ones.

Next the view from Olympus as the battle begun, Followed by a flurry of images from the battle, including Silena's death. The next set were the events on Olympus, Ethan's, Typhon's, and Luke's deaths. We both stopped there for a while, trying to stifle our sobs. Thankfully the next few frames cheered us up, they were the gods' promise, and the largest picture on the outer frame, at the very bottom of the shield, was the underwater kiss.

The pictures had gone full circle, and after the appropriate gap space that had separated all of the other adventures, was the first picture again. It took a little time to sink in. The whole Titan war was engraved on the shield, mostly from Percy's point of view. Then I noticed that there was yet another set of pictures, though there were significantly less of them (and they were a lot larger than the first set).

Some of them were indented from the first set: A boy leaping from the gateway arch, the three of us riding Hippocampi, holding up the sky, the explosion at Mount Saint Helens, and Luke's death. There were others too, though. They were from the more recent Giant war. In order, they were: Disappearing from Camp, Meeting the Romans (without memory), the Nymphaeum, him holding on to me, (Percy's eyes darkened at the picture, and I decided not to look too closely), His outburst during the fight with Misery, and us all standing at the Parthenon.

There was one more design however. It was made of Imperial Gold, and protruded the way Medusa's head did on Aegis. It was a picture of a tall man holding a spear above his head with one arm, the other stroking a saber-tooth tiger, with a kitten resting happily on his shoulder. Percy placed his hand on the picture, and lowered his head.

"Bob." He whispered. I felt tears well in my eyes, and Percy had frozen completely, and I was starting to worry that this might cause another 'episode' as Harry had named them. I started to get angry, why in the world would Tyson put such somber things on the shield, as the centerpiece no less.

Even if he didn't know about the episodes, I was sure that he knew that both of us, especially Percy, were having trouble getting over the war. His fatal flaw was eating him from the inside, not only did it make him want to throw away the world for a friend, if he failed in that regard, the guilt (even if it wasn't his fault) would eat away his life, until there was nothing left.

I was about to say as such until I noticed something on the strap of the shield, it was written in bronze, much like the way Riptide's ink looked. It read 'τιμήσει το χαμένο με την ανάμνηση τους, κινούνται πέρα από το παρελθόν με την αποδοχή του' it meant "honor lost by remembering them, move beyond the past by accepting it' in Greek. As my anger faded, I realised despite how childlike he acts, Tyson can be very wise.

I set my hand on Percy's and eventually he calmed down. I showed him the inscription and he nodded, accepting the statement. We sat there for a while, but in the end I asked:

"Shall we look at my shield now?" I hoped that it would help, rather than make things worse, because we were both still on the verge of tears.

"Sure!" He said that strangely reminded me of him when I had first met him, when we were both still twelve. I opened my watch and we studied the designs on it. For the most part, the outer ring was the same, though most of the pictures were altered to be mostly from my point of view, and some pictures were completely different, such as having significantly fewer in the third set, and not having the pictures of ogygia. However, my inner ring was almost completely different.

The first picture was the time at the Thrill Ride O' Love, when the mechanical spiders attacked us. The second and third pictures were the same, as they applied to us equally. The fourth however, rather than being the explosion (which was normal sized on my shield), was the burning of Percy's shroud. Luke's death was still the final large picture of the Titan war. In the set from the Giant war, Percy's disappearance was still the first, though from my point of view.

The bombardment of New Rome while with Reyna was the second, followed by Arachne as the third. The fourth picture I shared with Percy, though I again chose not to look very closely at it. The fight with Misery was again the fifth, though rather than depicting Percy as powerful as shown on his shield, he looked terrifying on mine. The final was still us standing at the Parthenon as well.

The centerpiece of my shield was again varied. Rather than Bob, in the center of my shield stood Damasen, riding atop his Drakon. I found it ironic, as he was the anti-Ares, and Ares was my mother's rival, so I guess the fact he stood as the focus of my shield was the epitome of 'the-enemy-of-my-enemy-is-my-friend'. We sat in silence for a while, before calling it a night and heading over to the bed on Percy' side of the room. Luckily, neither of us had dreams that night.


End file.
